Greatest Possible Tactical Achievement
Greatest Possible Tactical Achievement, or GPTA, is an image created (and updated) by namefig Tsuua, and is meant to house all the dank s4s memes. However, it is obviously never truly "complete" as new memes are always being created :DDDDD >fug On a side note, if you found a specific meme that isn't on the list, be sure to comment it/them on this page. The comments will be checked every once in a while so you aren't left hanging ;^). Creation GPTA was created/finished and posted to s4s June 26th 2014. The thread (No.2193434 ) was up for a few days, and once it eventually 404'd, Tsuua re-uploaded a slightly updated GPTA to s4s (No.2203876 ) claiming it was completed for the time being. :RIP Tsuua: Or is Tsuua kill..? (Creation cont.) A sequel to GPTA (titled GPTA 2) was created January 8th 2015, over half a year after the first. The much needed update included 84 new and exciting memes (but sadly it wasn't posted to s4s until five days later, since Terriyaki had just gotten a temporary ban for participating in an /out/ GET). For all the smaller updates that only consisted of a few at a time, "version updates" were made. This is so we aren't jumping all the way up the number list for only 5 memes, I guess just think of them as "bug fixes" like in a bideo game. Wrapping things up GPTA was first created by Tsuua as, well, a Tactic. Back then, he didn't really understand s4s and was just an immature kid who acted like he owned the place. After leaving and cooling down for a bit, the namefig truly began to understand the power and underlying meaning of dank memes, and how they bring us all closer together. After this, he spent a few days gathering and implementing more memes for the sequel to this great work. However, this time it wasn't as a tactic of popularity - it was just a simply ebin work of luv ;.^) *sniff* Memes included (GPTA 1) Can you find them all? Protip: you can't :DDDDD *':'''B1':' *( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *(｢･ω･)｢ *s4s-tan *'*'drops ice cream'*''' *>THE LEGO MOVIE *AAAAAAAAAAAA *Agonizing Elder *Ah-ah-ahhhh! *Akari Akaza *Amina *Ass *awoo *Ayy lmao *Badio *Bananan *Bee *Benji 4 *Berg *Berring Bingo *Best Bird *Best Froge *Bideo games *Blimp *Boiler *Burgen *Call Sears Now *Captain Kek *Centipede Copypasta *Chemical Man *Chester Mainard *CIA *Cicada 3301 *Cluckle a Chuckle *Copper Wire *Crembl *Cum *Cyber Bullying *Dangerously Large Dorito *Dickbutt *Doctor Dick *Doge *Doubles Getter Guy *Dubstep Peter *Eat my Cum *Ebin *Feels *Floppy Titties *Flowre *Flufe *Fokking wot *Frank Sidebottom *Froge *Fug, Walked in on It/Chamberlain *Gentoo *George Costanza *GET Robot *Gippo Dudee *Glarg Gend *Goofe Bard *Gosh anon, you're such a loser *Grinman *Hanz *Hehe boi *Henryetta *Hirohiko Araki *How about p0r2goal? Huh, huh?? *How dare you *I really, really like this picture *Iglo *Illuminati *Italiano man *Jahbulon *Johnny the Razorblade *Kek&Lel *Kekkats&Miki *Kermit *Kiwi *Komari *Konata *Lantern.jpg *le About to Fall man *le About to Sit man *le Bedouin Man *le Bouncing Maus *le Contemplating Man *le Crying Africane *le Dent in Bottle *le Donut Man *le Face *le Funny Shepe *le Happy Anonemoose negro spider *le Honk Cate Chen *le ket *le Man *le Maymay Oven/Matrices *le Meme Dream/Rongo Lango *le Radioman *le Shiggy Donatello *le Surfing Guitar Cate (it's nice to see someone using my oc) *le Tall Trouser Kettle Africane Americane *le Thin Hair Chin Man *le Turtle *le Vacation Tree *Lenny *Mage *Mamoose *Mitt Romneye *Mot *Offbyone Kenobi *OOO *Owle *Page 10 Save Rave (t-shirt) *Party Hat Dinosaur *Patrick Bateman *Pec Man *Pepe *Pig Shig *Pingu *Pistache *Pot lel *Potkek *Queen Kimmy *Quest Monkey *RMS Stallman *Rodblade *Ruko *S.S. s4s *s/4/ssquire (magazine) *Scroll.. Click.. Pop! *Shiggy Devito *Shitp4sting gazette (magazine) *Shrek *Skeleton Copypasta *Smarter Deal *Smoothe guy *Smug Bastard *Snuggle Puppy *Sodomy Ghost *Spurdo Spärde *Sqride *Steel Donut *Stek *That's Nice, Kid *the s4s banner *The frog on GET Robot's right shoulder, I'm drawing a blank please edit in correct name. *the Rusepaper (newspaper) *the tinfoil lel (magazine) *This is Bait *This is nice board/pink gril *This kills the man *Toot *Top Gun *Top Laff *Top Lal *Topkek *Torke *Towercat *Trumpet Skeleton *Ugly Girl *Uncle /B/ *Uteruse *Verdananan *Walruse *Wat can I getcha? *Weed Leafe *Window Lizard *Wrinkle Face *Yamyam *Yaranaika? *Zepplin is eeting Memes added in GPTA 2 Wowow wat, update to GPTA? (no.2968125) * 4chan janitor * Absolutely disgusting * Algorator * Anonymoose * BOIT * Breek * Ceiling cat * Charmander * Connect Flour * Copy that * Cory * Crabby dog * Crying bald man * Cuck * Dear ceiling cat * Dogola * Dragonfruit * Eat cake, vomit cake * Ebola-chan * Edameme * g8r * Gaaaaaayyyy * Garfield * George W Kush * Get Killing * Gnome child * Golden trolling * Guys meet my gf * HE * Herp * Hungry Pumpkin * Into the trash it goes * Introducing * Is that soda? * Jesse Pinkman eating pancakes * John MAtrix * Kek bred * Keksuki * le Cricke * le Fappin' smiling stick man * le Holy Hoho * le Millenom girl * Lelli Kelly * Lemon line * My tulips! * Namegif * Octagon face * Oh shit a BOMB! * Old Froge * Papyruse * Post Peeker * Pepsi dog * Planke * Pseudo-Mia Wallace * Rape is Ape * Rate my uncle * Reus Goastbro * Rev up those fryers * Sauce chicken * Shh... pizza is sleeping * Shinji mug * Sir Billi * Slwopoke copypasta * Smug Wojak * Snoop the Dogg * Sphynx * Sticky pin * Suck my fucking cock dude * Suck Zone * Super scared skele * Swaglord * SWEET EDDY YOU'RE COOL MAN * Tea. Earl Grey. Hot. * Time for lime * Tsuua * Uhihi * Ultra Giga Nigga * Witty Kitty * Wolfemelon * Wrong meme, kid * Y'all come back now * Yee * Yotsuba * You makey dishonabru for famry * Zap7 GPTA 2.01 Jan. 10, 2015 * Dogefruit * Eggplante * le out-looking man * Top Leek GPTA 3.00 Another GPTA update for you impatient figs! 30 new maymays were pressed into this version with love, but it's time to talk about what exactly goes into it. Yes, all kinds of memes with a sizable history show up here, but minor spinoffs of already included ones (i.e. having Smug Wojak and then the Smug Wojak with Smug Zone highlighted) won't put in since I consider them as duplicates. However, I was okay with having Pepe and then Nu Pepe because to me, both are different and unique enough to be different memes. This thought process is also the reason why I was hesitant on having TOP TOP alongside TOP GUN, but then I decided screw it since that's the only meme you guys ever talk about me putting in! * 'Scuse me cade * (￣人￣) Mr. Likes To Sage Threads * Adherents of the Repeated Meme * beb * Bune Raven * Can't flim-flam the Cockram * CN Logo * Cool Shirts guy * cowe * Crayfishe * Daily Dose * Dank Memes kid * Fishe * Guys, watch my autistic gf * Hot toasted farts * Hydration * le Rudefig * lek * Nu Pepe * Pink Guy * Piss * qeq * Semen * Ses * Snek * Sticky Nugget * Swaglord Spärde * Top Heck * TOP TOP * Wärmflaschen * Wizzle Wazzle GPTA 4.00 GPTA 4.0 comes out, with fewer memes than expected (only 55 new ones and 1 secret update). As you can see, the memes keep getting smaller and smaller as space is starting to become a problem (the image size was doubled for better resolution around 2 and 3, and it's barely under the 2MB upload limit for the board!). I'd have to say my favorite meme this time around is CIAss, or maybe Moonman in his oh-so glorious position above Top Top and Adherents. What's yours? *4.0 was created in loving memory of /z/ board, brought to the public attention by Weekly Peek 25* Cheat Sheet * « Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ » * Android 18 * Anime Hair * Ard Gaert * Blobbos * Bold and Brash * Bread * Breasty * BTW I'm on my phone xD * Budew * Buffalo Bell * ��Calvin�� * Carlos * Cat on futon * Catwifdagat * CHIM * CIAss * Confused french fry senior * Dip I dip you dip * Dolphin * Fefe * Furr Kai * Get over it lol * Give me the melon! * Glove dog * Here in my garage * Holeguy * How about I sl*p your shit * ILAILAIPM - quote Daniel Williamson 2015 * Keksuit * Kid Icaruse * Le Ruse Bird * Mailing the Album that Sun Killer Clown all * Moonman * Nice dubberinos (⌐■_■) * Nodoka * Paul Blart * Pierogi * Rat * Rudecade * Scooooooooooby * See me after class * Sleep tight pupper * Sna*e * Snek court * Spide * Sticky stack * Suiseiseki/Ynyarri (DESU DESU DESU) * Taking my coffee without cream or sugar for a week and i want to tell everybody * Teacakes * That's nice anon, but I'd really rather read my book * Top Top carrot * Tunnel snakes rule * Washington * Wilson Carter Category:/s4s/ may-mays Category:Board Culture